habiticafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mascotas
Las mascotas son una característica desbloqueable disponible para los jugadores a partir del nivel 3. En este nivel, los jugadores comienzan a ganar huevos y pociones de eclosión en forma de botines aleatorios al completar Pendientes, Diarias o Hábitos positivos. Algunos huevos, como por ejemplo los huevos de Grifo, se pueden obtener mediante misiones en lugar de botines. Los huevos y las pociones de eclosión también se pueden comprar en el Mercado con gemas. Ten en cuenta que los huevos de misión sólo aparecen en el Mercado después de que el jugador haya completado la misión correspondiente. Además, se pueden obtener mascotas raras y especiales en los eventos especiales. Las mascotas no requieren alimento, pero la mayoría de ellas puede ser alimentadas para que puedan crecer y transformarse en monturas. Las mascotas raras no pueden ser transformadas en monturas. Las mascotas, al igual que las monturas, son puramente estéticas – no confieren ninguna clase de bonificación en el juego. __TOC__ Obtener mascotas Necesitas un huevo y una poción de eclosión para crear una mascota. Cada combinación de huevo y poción de eclosión puede ser usada solamente dos veces (excepto para las mascotas de primera generación si utilizas la Llave de la Caseta). La primera vez te da la mascota que puede ser alimentada y transformada en montura. La segunda vez te da una mascota que no puede ser alimentada. Sólo puedes tener una mascota y una montura de cada tipo. Sitio web #Ve a la página del Inventario (enlace directo). #Haz clic sobre un huevo para ver las pociones que se pueden usar resaltadas en verde. #*Si haces clic una segunda vez, deseleccionas el huevo para que puedas elegir otro. #*También puedes comenzar el proceso haciendo clic en una poción para ver los huevos que se pueden utilizar. #Haz clic sobre la poción resaltada que quieres usar. #Una ventana emergente te informa sobre tu nueva mascota en el establo. Si ya tienes una mascota de ese tipo, una ventana emergente te informa sobre esto, y el huevo y la poción no son utilizados. #Haz clic en OK. Móvil Sigue estas instrucciones si estás usando la app para iOS: #Ve a Inventario -> Artículos #Toca en el huevo que quieras eclosionar, y después toca la poción de eclosión que quieras derramar sobre ese huevo. #*También puedes comenzar el proceso tocando primero la poción, y después un huevo. #*Puedes cancelar el proceso de eclosión tocando Cancelar en la esquina superior izquierda antes de tocar el segundo artículo. Sigue estas instrucciones si estás usando la app para Android: #Ve a Inventario -> Artículos #Toca en el huevo que quieras eclosionar, selecciona la opción "Mezclar con poción" que aparece, y después toca la poción de eclosión que quieras derramar sobre ese huevo. #*También puedes comenzar el proceso tocando primero la poción, y después un huevo. #*Puedes cancelar el proceso de eclosión tocando el botón Atrás en la barra de navegación. Establo Puedes ver todas las mascotas que has acumulado en la página de Mascotas en la sección Inventario (la cual aparece en el nivel 4) (direct link). Aquí puedes seleccionar qué mascota quieres que se muestre al lado de tu personaje. Haz clic en la mascota de tu preferencia para mostrarla a tu lado. Cliquéala de nuevo para eliminarla. Para cambiar mascotas, haz clic en la mascota nueva. Matt, el Domador de Bestias, mantendrá tus mascotas organizadas en la pestaña Mascotas. Las mascotas son clasificadas en filas de acuerdo a la especie, y las diferentes razas dentro de cada especie se clasifican en columnas. Las mascotas que aún no han eclosionado aparecen como siluetas de huellas. Matt también registra amablemente en forma numérica qué tan cerca estás de conseguir el logro "Domador de Bestias" El siguiente ejemplo está oculto porque muestra imágenes de The below example is hidden due to it showing images of mascotas eclosionadas. A medida que alimentas a tus mascotas, la barra de alimentación que tienen debajo se irá tornando verde. Si alimentas a una mascota con algo que no le gusta, la barra se llenará menos que si le das algo que sí le gusta. Para más información sobre las preferencias de comida de las mascotas, visita la página Comida. Cuando la barra se llena, la mascota se convertirá en una montura y la imagen de la mascota aparecerá sombreada. Si se eclosiona una mascota por segunda vez, la imagen de esa mascota aparecerá de nuevo a todo color junto con su barra de alimentación. Mascotas de Primera Generación La siguiente tabla muestra todas las mascotas "Gen 1" (Primera Generación) actualmente disponibles mediante botines aleatorios. Esta tabla está oculta para evitar spoilers. Las mascotas de primera generación nacen de los huevos (cachorro de oso, cactus, dragón, cerdo volador, zorro, cachorro de león, cachorro de oso panda, cachorro de tigre, lobo) y las pociones (base, blanca, desierto, roja, sombra, esqueleto, zombie, algodón de azúcar rosa, algodón de azúcar azul, dorada) que puedes obtener mediante botines aleatorios. Mostrar/Ocultar la tabla de Mascotas Disponibles Emblemas Domador de Bestias, Maestro de Monturas, y Bingo Tríada Los siguientes logros/emblemas aplican solamente a las Mascotas de Primera Generación (Gen 1). Las mascotas raras, de misión y de poción mágica no se tienen en cuenta para la obtención de estos emblemas. Domador de Bestias: Se otorga a aquellos que han criado todas las especies con todas las pociones de eclosión. Maestro de Monturas: Se otorga a aquellos que han convertido en montura a todas las mascotas de primera generación. Bingo Tríada: Se otorga a aquellos que han criado a todas las mascotas de primera generación, las han convertido en mascotas y después han criado a todas las mascotas por segunda vez. Llave de la Caseta (Liberar mascotas) Una vez que has acumulado todas las mascotas (no de misiones) y completado el logro Maestro de las Bestias, desbloquearás la Llave de la Caseta. Al comprar y usar esta llave solamente serán liberadas las mascotas "Gen 1" (Primera Generación). Podrás liberar las mascotas y las monturas cuando quieras volver a coleccionarlas de nuevo. Las mascotas raras, de misión y de poción mágica no serán liberadas. Mascotas de Poción Mágica Las mascotas de poción mágica eclosionan a partir de los mismos huevos que las mascotas de primera generación (no pueden ser eclosionadas a partir de huevos de misión) usando pociones de eclosión mágicas, y comerán cualquier tipo de comida como si fuera su alimento favorito (crecimiento máximo). La mayoría de las pociones de eclosión mágicas solamente están disponibles durante las Galas, con la excepción de las pociones mágicas Púrpura Real, que se introdujeron como parte de los incentivos de entrada diaria. Para más información sobre las pociones de eclosión mágicas, incluyendo su disponibilidad y su fecha de lanzamiento, consulta la página Pociones de Eclosión. Mostrar/Ocultar la tabla de Mascotas de Poción Mágica Mascotas de Misión Las Mascotas de Misión (también conocidas como mascotas de segunda generación o mascotas Gen 2) se obtienen al completar misiones específicas. Fueron presentadas a principios de 2014. Se lanzan nuevas misiones de forma mensual. Esta tabla está oculta para evitar spoilers. Mostrar/Ocultar la tabla de Mascotas de Misión Mascotas Raras Habitica también ha ofrecido mascotas raras no eclosionables. Éstas se exhiben al final de la página de mascotas, bajo el encabezado "Mascotas Raras". Mascotas de Secuencia de Artículos de Eventos Estas mascotas forman parte de alguna Secuencias de Artículos de Eventos. Mascotas de Recompensa por Jefes Mundiales Estas mascotas se otorgan como parte de los Jefes Mundiales. Otras Mascotas Enlaces Externos *Habitica Tutorial #2 - videotutorial sobre mascotas y monturas, de Blacksmith Tyler. en:Pets Categoría:Mascotas y Monturas Categoría:Características Desbloqueables Categoría:Incentivos Categoría:Mecánicas Categoría:Mascotas de Misión Categoría:Personaje